


One Day Together

by WatermelonTuesdays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Devotion, Domestic Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, It's literally just 1000+ words of Keith and Hunk being the sweetest, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, what else could you want?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Keith and Hunk have a one day vacation, and they spend their time being the cutest, softest boys imaginable.-------They had a full 24 hours to themselves, and by mutual unspoken agreement they were going to spend it as lazily as possible.“We should think about breakfast,” Hunk said dreamily, rolling against Keith’s back and pulling him into a comfortable hug.Keith shook his head.“‘M not ready to leave the bed yet.”Hunk chuckled, “I was planning on doing the cooking.”“‘M not ready for you to leave the bed yet.”Hunk pressed his smile into Keith’s bare shoulder and left it with a quick kiss before he settled back into the pillows.





	One Day Together

**Author's Note:**

> Those season 7 feels got me good.  
> This is post-whatever comes in season 8, set way in the future. 
> 
> I just really wanted to see those boys cuddle and be extra sweet to each other. They DESERVE it!

It was a one-in-a-million morning. 

The air was chilled but not cold. The sky was grey but not dark. The weather was rainy but not stormy. And most incredible of all: they had the day to themselves.

It was rare. Impossibly rare.

The fact that the both of them were together made it all the more incredible. They had a full 24 hours to themselves, and by mutual unspoken agreement they were going to spend it as lazily as possible.

“We should think about breakfast,” Hunk said dreamily, rolling against Keith’s back and pulling him into a comfortable hug.

Keith shook his head. 

“‘M not ready to leave the bed yet.”

Hunk chuckled, “I was planning on doing the cooking.”

“‘M not ready for you to leave the bed yet.”

Hunk pressed his smile into Keith’s bare shoulder and left it with a quick kiss before he settled back into the pillows. 

Keith was laying on his side, enveloped in Hunk’s heavy arms, his head resting on his own folded arm. The far wall of their cabin was almost entirely window, and it drew Keith’s eyes. The greens of the surrounding forest were dark from the rain, and the droplets distorted the view as they slowly gathered then dropped along the glass panes. 

It made Keith feel contemplative, though his thoughts were not focused on anything in particular. 

He tried to make a point, as he lay there in his lover’s arms, to relax and enjoy the moment. To inhabit himself and pay attention to Hunk’s furnace-like heat, his soothing deep breaths, his soft skin that turned sticky and adhesive against the small of his back. 

24 hours would feel too short all too soon, though Keith knew it was more time than either could have dreamed of even just a few months before.

They had been so busy. Peacekeepers and Defenders of the Universe was a hefty job. Sometimes it felt that if they were not needed to be together to form Voltron, they would never see each other, so often were they split up to meet their intergalactic demands. 

As leader, Keith was constantly torn between abusing his power to allow him and Hunk more time together, and between being a fair leader who distributes work evenly amongst the paladins. 

“Mmm, this is nice…” Hunk sighed, taking a deep breath then laughing when Keith’s wild morning hair tickled under his nose. 

Keith hummed his agreement and let his fingers brush along Hunk’s arm, testing the softness of his skin even though he knew it well. 

Right then, the day seemed to stretch endlessly before them. Time could stop right here and Keith would accept it happily. 

When Hunk’s stomach first rumbled they did nothing but laugh together and cuddle closer to one another. When it happened again, Keith wiggled and squirmed until he had turned himself in Hunk’s arms. 

“‘M not ready yet.” His arms wrapped around and over Hunk’s shoulders as he stretched bodily against Hunk. When he finished he left them to hang lightly against the pillows at Hunk’s head. “Don’t get up.”

Hunk agreed and sealed his promise with a soft kiss. He settled himself more on his back and cradled Keith against him, who nuzzled down into a comfy position, his head resting over Hunk’s heart.

The sound of the steady beat and the slow draw of breath from his lungs, nearly lulled Keith back to sleep. He breathed deeply in the scent of Hunk’s musk, a little strong from their long sleep, but all the more comforting for it. 

Hunk’s fifth rumble was strong enough for Keith to feel it against his own stomach and he finally had to admit defeat.

“French toast, yeah?” he asked with only a hint of a sigh.

Just with the way Hunk immediately shifted underneath him, Keith could tell the man had visibly brightened. “Yeah! I’ve got everything. I got that thick cut toast, you’re going to love it.”

Hunk wiggled until Keith finally rolled off him and let him bounce from the bed. 

“And I got a heavy cream, so I was thinking of doing a whipped cream with the berries we picked up…” He started to walk away as the visions of breakfast danced behind his eyes, but he darted swiftly back to give Keith two big, wet kisses to his forehead and cheek, “you don’t have to get up, leave it to me… Oh! And I think I bought some sausages to go with it, but they might be turkey sausages, I’ll have to check…” 

Keith chuckled into his blankets as Hunk’s voice grew distant and echoey from the vaulted ceiling of their cabin.

He let himself stay in bed a little while longer, just until the sounds of Hunk’s shuffling through the kitchen died down to just the sound of his whisk and his happy, tuneless hum. 

Keith shrugged into a housecoat (red) that Hunk had bought him nearly a year before for his birthday. He stood leaning on the far side of the kitchen island and watched as Hunk quickly prepared a breakfast feast. 

“Are you trying to fatten me up again?” Keith teased, reaching across to pick at the freshly washed bowl of berries.

“Trying and succeeding. Soon you’re going to be the fat paladin.”

Keith snorted a laugh and consciously stopped himself from rushing to assure Hunk he was not called ‘the fat paladin.’ They had had a discussion about that, several discussions in fact, and Keith had learned to tell when a joke was just a joke and when it was something else. 

“Yeah? You’re going to miss these abs when they’re gone.”

“They’ll still be there,” Hunk countered easily, “they’ll just be extra protected.” He patted his own stomach then returned to his griddle. 

They ate their breakfast with their knees pressed together under the table, then they wrapped themselves in blankets and armed themselves with coffee mugs and went out to the back deck to watch the rain close up.

The rain was light enough that the birds were still out, and after the initial shock of two humans near their feeder they soon returned for a feast of their own. 

Keith and Hunk spent the rest of the morning like that. They cuddled together on the porch swing, sipping coffee and watching birds. Hunk dozed on and off on Keith’s shoulder, while Keith alternated between contemplating the fate of the universe and the simple beauty of the morning dove. 

Time marched slowly on past lunch and supper. That night, Hunk pulled the blinds, tuned his holopad, and pulled Keith into his arms for a dance. 

“No one can see us,” he pressed, “it’s just us.”

His argument would have been ineffective had this not been the perfect day. But it was perfect, it was, in fact, more than perfect. So, Keith shyly put his hand in Hunk’s and let himself be pulled close into a shaky two-step past the glowing fireplace. 

It was almost surprising, after all these years together, that there could still be something Keith felt shy about. This was not even the first time they had linked arms and stumbled their way through a waltz (they were political leaders in their own right, they had attended enough galas for Keith’s lifetime). 

But still, there was something so deeply romantic about holding Hunk in arms, staring into his bright eyes, while moving to the steady rhythm of the music that Keith could never help but feel shy.

Tonight, however, Keith warmed up quickly.

Alone in their cabin – and feeling very much like they were alone in the world – with that soft look of love on Hunk’s face, Keith lost himself to the moment. 

One song led into the next, but Keith didn’t notice the change. All he heard was Hunk’s breath in his ear, all he saw was Hunk’s shining eyes, all he felt was the steady pull of Hunk’s arms in his own. 

All too soon it was past midnight and they were lying together again in bed. Keith had opened the curtains again so that they could see the stars as they held each other close. 

They held each other closer and tighter until there was nothing in the universe save for each other. Then they drifted down into the sweetest sleep, tangled in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is actually the first Heith fic I've posted. I have another one in the works, but it's hella long and it's gonna be a while before it's ready to start posting. 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: WatermelonTuesdays. I don't post much, but I always post new fics so you can keep up with me there. =)


End file.
